


Your Fault

by miagirl3



Series: Sladin Week [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Day 3, Forced Bonding, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Slade fell for a trap and now both him and Dick are stuck in a small room together. What is Slade to do when he has to deal with an angry Dick Grayson





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Sladin Week April 2019

“This is all your fault you know that right,” Dick said as he looked towards Slade with hate in his eyes.

“What exactly did I do,” Slade asked with a calm voice, not worried at all by how Dick was sounding.

“It’s your fault that we’re stuck in here. I was trying to be the good guy and tell you not to take the stupid contract. That it was a trap, but you had to let your ego get to you and ignore me,” Dick said as he paced around the small room.

“I also told you that I had it handled, but you had to bust in and ruin everything.” The two fell into an awkward silence after that with Dick still going around the room.

If Slade was being honest with himself it was getting on his nerves. “Why don’t you sit down instead of wasting your energy. You know that we’re not going to get out of here anytime soon,” Slade suggested as Dick stopped suddenly, not expecting that from the mercenary.

“C’mon kid I may kill, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have morals. I mean they are twisted and a normal person might look at me in disgust from hearing them, but they’re still their.”

After a little more convincing Dick finally decided to sit down next to the same wall as Slade, just on the other side of it.

“I don’t bite unless you ask you know,” Slade told him only for Dick to turn his head away in response.

“Am I getting the silent treatment.” Dick turned his head around some more and looked down as to avoid looking towards Slade as much as possible making Slade sigh in defeat.

“Are you mad at me,” he asked a few minutes later hoping the younger man would give him a response only to receive silence.

“You can’t stay mad at me forever. We’re stuck in here together until someone comes for us. You’re going to have to talk to me at some point,” Slade pointed out after a few minutes, trying to make Dick budge.

After a few more minutes Slade sighed as he knew what he had to do if he ever wanted Dick to talk to him again. Say what you want, but Dick Grayson can and will hold a grudge if you piss him off enough.

“Dick,” Slade said sweetly trying to get Dick to look at him and once he noticed the man’s head come up just a little bit Slade knew he was on the right track. He just has to put a little more into it. Oh the things he does for his boyfriend. “Baby. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you. You were right and I should of listened to you. Next time you tell me not to take a contract because you know and have evidence of a trap I’ll listen to you,” Slade apologized as sweetly as he could, not expecting the breath to be knocked out of him after his apology.

“You’re forgiven,” Dick said as he let go of the hug to give Slade a short and sweet kiss.

“Anything I should be expecting,” Slade asked not liking the glint in Dick’s eyes.

“Yep,” he started popping the p. “You get to sleep on the couch for a week.”

“Oh c’mon! I thought that I was forgiven,” Slade asked him.

“You are, but you need to pay for your mistakes. So you get the couch and I get that big bed all to myself,” Dick told him with a cheeky grin.

“I guess I can make my back survive through a week.”

Dick laughed at that and the two got back into their normal routine of Dick talking about any and every thing and Slade being happy to listen.


End file.
